My Fair Lady
by TakeHeart
Summary: [Oneshot] It's a competition between Kiba and Shino to win Hinata? Pure Team 8 fluff. Or is it unfluff? [ShinoHinaKiba]


A/N: Done for** Kyaki**, a.k.a **lazynin**, on request.

Special Thanks to: **Ladii-Chocolate** for beta-ing.

* * *

_**-My Fair Lady-  
**Shino x Hinata x Kiba  
for Kyaki_

_

* * *

_

A ball of brown fur peeked out from under a bush, its small movements rustling the golden-red leaves. With a couple of hops and leaps, the squirrel landed on a crisp yellow patch of grass and took the acorn next to it, holding it securely between its tiny paws.

The shout that rang throughout the field of near-bare trees a second later sent the little rodent back into its burrow, its bushy tail disappearing from sight.

"A dance!"

Kurenai frowned at her ex-pupil's outburst; Hinata widened her eyes, her surprise equivalent to Kiba's; Shino mouthed an 'O'-though no one could see it-under his coat, while Akamaru continued licking the kitten beside it, which was busying playing with it's polka-dotted ball that had suffered some serious damage by its claws.

"Why, I thought you'd have been through too many though missions to get flustered over this one dance."

Tapping her feet on the ground and doing a quick scan of her students, the Jounin and former Team 8 Sensei waited for the three Chunnins to slowly process what she had just said.

It seemed as if the others also met with similar responses. She didn't really know what was with _kids_ and their paranoia of dances. Why, when she was their age, she didn't have any such kind of problem, so why should they?

"What's it all about? What're we supposed to do? Is it really necessary to go?" Finally recovering his breath, Kiba proceeded to hound Kurenai with questions.

"If you had listened to me carefully before," she narrowed her eyes at him, feeling slightly irritated, "It's supposed to be a dance where you let your hair down, since the recent war has been putting a strain on everyone. Of course, you have to choose your partner to attend the dance, and I'm pretty sure there are some Kunoichi in this village you would like to go with."

Three pairs of eyes landed on Hinata that instant, and the Hyuuga heiress squirmed uncomfortably under their gazes.

"Either you go to the dance, or face the wrath of Hokage-sama," Kurenai added, giving a tight smile. "I'm sure you three are clever enough to know that the former is a better option."

Two pairs of eyes were still on her.

"Kurenai-sensei, m-may I ask, who are you g-going with?" The stares were making her extremely nervous; her two teammates looked like wolves eying a piece of meat, and they weren't even subtle about it. The shy Kunoichi was desperately trying to ease the tension formed around them.

Kurenai hid her embarrassment with a cough and stated,

"Well, you'll find out on the day of the dance. I'll be off now, good luck, you three."

She disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind three very, very, troubled students, a dog, and its kitten.

"So..." Kiba started after a few minutes of silence, putting his hands behind his head; supporting it and giving himself a 'casual look', "Hinata-"

His speech was broken by his usually-silent teammate.

"Do you know how to dance?"

Kiba glared daggers at Shino for interrupting him. And he had used up every ounce of courage to do so, too! If Shino was affected by Kiba's intense stare, he didn't show it. Instead, he focused on Hinata, observing her response, waiting for the right moment to make his move.

The raven-haired girl gave her teammate a shy blush and faced the ground. Speaking as loudly as she could, Hinata gave her answer,

"N-Not really."

"Is that so?"

Shino was beside Hinata in a heart's beat and his arms were around Hinata's waist, with his hands resting on her hips. One hand then went up and interlocked her fingers with his.

"Don't worry. Let me teach you," he told her in his deepest and huskiest voice.

A few things happened at once: Kiba widened his eyes and gaped at the scene in front of him; Hinata's blush increased ten-fold and she couldn't stop stuttering; Akamaru silently cheered for Shino; the stoic sunglasses-clad guy was his idol, after all, who do you think was the one who rid Akamaru of the fleas in his fur?

Kiba's shock turned in anger when he saw Shino pulling Hinata's arm around him, placing her hand—the one he wasn't holding—at his shoulder. The hooded boy searched around frantically for anything, _anything_ that would distract them for even a second.

In his haste, he had not even considered searching within his pouch or pockets for a kunai or two that would successfully remove his opponent from his current position. Instead, Kiba placed his hopes on the empty water bottle lying beside a tree, and aiming at the bushy hair that was Shino's, did a powerful throw.

But alas, at that precise moment where the object was about to hit the bug-lover's head, Shino guided the petite girl in his arms and twirled to their left—in all true 'On the Beautiful Blue Danube' fashion, mind you—and safely dodged it.

Kiba cursed every curse word he knew—boy, were his sentences colourful—at his failed attempt and gave a frustrated growl.

Hinata, who had been silent up to this point, watched the strange antics of her teammates in horror. When she finally regained her ability to speak, Shino had already did a couple of twirls with her and Kiba was busy searching for object number two.

"S-Shino," she started, swallowing a lump in her throat that had just risen, "There isn't music for us to danc-" she let out a squeak as she narrowly missed tripping over a rock.

The distressed Kunoichi found herself bending backwards, with her teammate leaning towards her and looking squarely in her eyes.

"It's okay, as long as we have music in our hearts," Shino spoke aloud, his sunglasses reflecting the sun's rays.

Hinata nearly fainted, while Kiba dropped dead instantly.

The blush on the Hyuuga's cheeks was gone. Now her face was ashen and abosolutely mortified. Biting her lips to fight the urge to scream, Hinata turned her head and stared at Kiba, silently pleading for help.

Who could resist the puppy-eyed look? Certainly not our dear Kiba. His eyes lit up with determination that could put Lee to shame and, marching up to the dancing duo, the Inuzuka clan member tugged onto Hinata's arms and pulled her towards him.

Pride rose in him as Kiba thought of how snugly Hinata fit to him, and his arms around her tightened unconsiously. Hinata's cheeks turned scarlet; no doubt because she found it difficult to breathe.

"K-Kiba!" she gasped, her hands frantically trying to push him away.

"Don't worry, Hinata. I'll make sure that bug-freak doesn't find us," he comforted the poor girl, or at least, he thought he was doing so.

With that, the hooded-Shinobi dash off into the forest, all the while carrying Hinata; his arms never left her. Hinata closed her eyes and felt the wind rushing against her and started getting dizzy. It didn't help that Kiba's hold on her tightened—if that was even possible—when they were running through the forest.

When they finally reached a clearing and Kiba placed Hinata down reluctantly, the Kunoichi had never tasted sweeter freedom.

"Well," Kiba said, giving Hinata a grin while doing so, "I guess Shino won't be bothering us anymore. Say Hinata-"

A feeling of deja vu hit him when Shino appeared out of nowhere and interrupted him again,

"Is that so?" The bug-user walked towards his teammates slowly and lowered his head, casting his eyes downwards, "I didn't think that you two would ditch me like that."

"Shino!" Kiba nearly shrieked.

"And I was only trying to teach Hinata to dance..." he ignored Kiba and continued, his voice softening to almost a whisper when he reached the end.

"I was trying to ask Hinata to the dance when you interrupted! Twice!" The Inuzuka Clan member bared his teeth and looked ready to pounce on Shino.

"I want to ask her to the dance too," he replied, narrowing his eyes behind his sun-glasses.

"I'm so gonna get whipped by the Hokage if she went with you!" he almost ripped off his hair.

"Same here."

Hinata, who had been silent and watching the two boys bicker all this time, finally decided to speak up,

"Shino-kun, Kiba-kun... I could find some nice Kunoichi to go to the dance with you two if you don't want to anger Hokage-sama..."

"But Hinata!"

"You misunderstand."

"It wouldn't be the same if you don't go with me!" both shouted in unison, then glared at each other.

The shy Kunoichi blushed prettily at their statement, and gave a small smile.

"O-Okay... But we still have some other things to prepare, like... costumes."

"I'll go get them!" they chorused. Another glare.

"Wait here!"

"I'll be right back."

And then Hinata could only see small specks of them in the distance, and a large cloud of dust.

---

"Hinata!"

Shino and Kiba reached the spot where they had been, both panting for breath, with fancy costumes over their arms, and searching for their white-eyed teammate.

But she was nowhere to be found, and only a yellow sticky-note was pasted on the remains of a tree in the middle of the clearing.

It read:

_Dear Kiba-kun and Shino-kun,_

_I am going to ask Hokage-sama to assign a mission for me that would-at least-last for a month. I hope you both would enjoy and have a great time at the dance._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

_**

* * *

**__**

* * *

**_

-End-


End file.
